A display apparatus including a liquid crystal panel as an image display unit is configured in such a manner that a backlight is disposed on a rear surface side of the liquid crystal panel, and light emitted from the backlight is modulated and transmitted by the liquid crystal panel so as to display an image on a front surface of the liquid crystal panel. The backlight is broadly divided into a direct type and an edge light type. In recent years, to reduce power consumption and thin a frame, the edge light type backlight is widely employed.
The edge light type backlight includes a light guide plate and a light source which are housed in a backlight chassis formed in a shallow bottom box shape. The light guide plate is a flat plate made of translucent glass or a resin material, and is placed on a bottom plate of the backlight chassis. The light source is attached to one side wall of the backlight chassis to face one side surface of the light guide plate. Light emitted from the light source is incident on one side surface of the light guide plate and travels in the light guide plate, and then the light is distributed throughout the entire one wide surface of the light guide plate which is exposed to an opening side of the backlight chassis, and emitted therefrom.
The display apparatus has a configuration in which the one wide surface of the light guide plate is arranged to face the rear surface of the liquid crystal panel, and an optical sheet is interposed between the surfaces facing each other. The optical sheet is an optical element which functions to diffuse and condense light. The light emitted from the light guide plate is directed to the liquid crystal panel via the optical sheet.
For example, in a display apparatus, a light guide plate and a liquid crystal panel are arranged to face each other at an appropriate interval by a frame-shaped spacer which are provided in respective peripheral edge parts, and an optical sheet is disposed in an inner space defined by the spacer.
In addition, by applying a thermosetting or UV curable adhesive so as to surround outer periphery of the spacer, the light guide plate and the liquid crystal panel are coupled with each other.
A method of manufacturing a display apparatus includes the processes of: disposing an optical sheet on one wide surface of a light guide plate; temporarily fixing a spacer on the light guide plate by using a double-sided adhesive sheet so as to surround the optical sheet; thereafter applying an adhesive on an outer periphery of the spacer and placing a display panel on the spacer; and performing heating or UV irradiation to the adhesive to cure the adhesive, so as to couple the light guide plate and the liquid crystal panel with each other.
However, as in the display apparatus described, when the spacer is temporarily fixed by using the double-sided adhesive sheet, and the adhesive is used for adhering the light guide plate and the liquid crystal panel, a large amount of labor and time to manufacture the display apparatus is required, and the number of component members of the display apparatus are increased, thereby causing an increase in costs. In addition, when temporarily fixing the spacer on the light guide plate by using the double-sided adhesive sheet, a position shift between the spacer and the optical sheet may easily occur as the size of the display apparatus becomes larger. Further, there is a problem such as an increase in the incidence of malfunction of the display apparatus by the position shift.
In consideration of the above-described circumstances, it is an object to provide an example embodiment of a display apparatus capable of accurately positioning a spacer and an optical sheet, and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
According to one aspect of the example embodiment, there is provided a display apparatus comprising a display panel with one surface on which an image is displayed, a light guide plate disposed to face the other surface of the display panel, an optical sheet interposed between the display panel and the light guide plate, and a spacer which is sandwiched between the display panel and the light guide plate to secure a space for the optical sheet, wherein the spacer is adhered to the light guide plate and the display panel.
According to the example embodiment, since the spacer is fixed to the display panel and the light guide plate, a member used for coupling the light guide plate and the display panel is unnecessary, aside from the spacer. Thereby, the labor and time in manufacturing of the display apparatus may be reduced, as well as the number of the components of the display apparatus, and the manufacturing costs thereof may also be reduced.
In the display apparatus according to the example embodiment, the optical sheet has a peripheral edge provided with a convex part, and the spacer is provided so as to surround the optical sheet and has a void in which the convex part is inserted.
According to the example embodiment, by inserting the convex part of the optical sheet into the void of the spacer, the optical sheet is positioned on the light guide plate.
In the display apparatus according to the example embodiment, the spacer includes a plurality of layers laminated in a direction in which the display panel and the light guide plate face each other.
According to the example embodiment, since the spacer includes the plurality of layers, the display panel and the light guide plate may be stably coupled with each other. In addition, it is easy to take a wide space between the display panel and the light guide plate.
According to another aspect of the example embodiment, a method of manufacturing the above-described display apparatus, comprises the processes of: dropping solidifiable liquid on the light guide plate; placing the display panel on the dropped liquid; and solidifying the liquid after placing the display panel, wherein the spacer is formed by solidification of the liquid.
According to the example embodiment, since the spacer is formed by the dropping of the liquid, it is possible to mechanically form the spacer by the scanning with an automatic dropping device. Thereby, it is possible to accurately position the spacer.
In addition, by the liquid is solidified after placing the liquid crystal panel on the light guide plate, the light guide plate and the display panel are coupled with each other. Since the liquid is solidified between the display panel and the light guide plate, it serves as the spacer. Thereby, the labor and time in manufacturing of the display apparatus may be reduced, as well as the number of the components of the display apparatus, and the manufacturing costs thereof may be reduced.
According to another aspect of the example embodiment, a method of manufacturing the above-described display apparatus, comprises the processes of: dropping a molten hot-melt adhesive on the light guide plate; and placing the display panel on the dropped adhesive before the adhesive is solidified; wherein the spacer is formed by solidification of the adhesive.
According to the example embodiment, since the spacer is formed by the dropping of the molten hot-melt adhesive, it is possible to mechanically form the spacer by the scanning with the automatic dropping device. Thereby, it is possible to accurately position the spacer.
In addition, by the adhesive is solidified after placing the display panel on the light guide plate, the light guide plate and the display panel are coupled with each other. In addition, since the adhesive is solidified between the display panel and the light guide plate, it serves as the spacer. Thereby, the labor and time in manufacturing of the display apparatus may be reduced, as well as the number of the components of the display apparatus, and the manufacturing costs thereof may be reduced.
Further, after the display panel is placed and before the adhesive is solidified at room temperature, and thereby the display panel and the light guide plate are coupled with each other. Therefore, in particular, it is possible to couple the display panel and the light guide plate with each other without performing the solidifying process of the adhesive.
According to another aspect of the example embodiment, a method of manufacturing the display apparatus according to claim 11, comprising the processes of: dropping solidifiable liquid on the light guide plate; stacking the optical sheet on the light guide plate; placing the display panel on the dropped liquid; and solidifying the liquid after placing the display panel, wherein the spacer is formed by solidification of the liquid.
According to the example embodiment, the optical sheet may be disposed on the light guide plate, and then may be interposed between the display panel and the light guide plate. Since the optical sheet is stacked after dropping the liquid, it is possible to accurately position the optical sheet.
According to another aspect of the example embodiment, a method of manufacturing the above-described display apparatus, comprise the processes of: forming the spacer by dropping solidifiable liquid on the light guide plate and solidifying the liquid; and stacking the optical sheet on the light guide plate after the forming process.
According to the example embodiment, since the spacer is formed by solidification of the liquid, and then the optical sheet is stacked on the light guide plate, it is possible to prevent the optical sheet from coming into contact with the unsolidified liquid and being unintentionally adhered thereto.
According to another aspect of the example embodiment, a method of manufacturing the above-described display apparatus, comprises: a dropping process that drops solidifiable liquid on the light guide plate; a solidifying process that solidifies the liquid; and a stacking process that stacks the optical sheet on the light guide, wherein the plurality of layers are formed by a repeat of the dropping process and the solidifying process, and the stacking process is performed after forming a part of the plurality of layers during the repeat of the dropping process and the solidifying process.
According to the example embodiment, since a part of the plurality of layers in the spacer are formed, and then the optical sheet is stacked on the light guide plate, it is possible to prevent the optical sheet from coming into contact with the unsolidified liquid and being unintentionally adhered thereto.
According to another aspect of the example embodiment, a method of manufacturing the above-described display apparatus, comprises: a dropping process that drops solidifiable liquid on the light guide plate; a solidifying process that solidifies the liquid; a stacking process that stacks the optical sheet on the light guide; and a placing process that places the display panel on the dropped liquid, wherein the plurality of layers are formed by a repeat of the dropping process and the solidifying process, the stacking process is performed after forming a part of the plurality of layers during the repeat of the dropping process and the solidifying process, and the placing process is performed between the stacking process and solidification of the lastly dropped liquid during the repeat of the dropping process and the solidifying process.
According to the example embodiment, by solidification of the lastly dropped liquid, the display panel and the light guide plate are coupled with each other.
According to another aspect of the example embodiment, A method of manufacturing a display apparatus comprising a display panel with one surface on which an image is displayed, a light guide plate disposed to face the other surface of the display panel, an optical sheet interposed between the display panel and the light guide plate, and a spacer which is sandwiched between the display panel and the light guide plate to secure a space for the optical sheet, the method comprising: forming the spacer by dropping solidifiable liquid on the light guide plate and solidifying the liquid.
According to the example embodiment, since the spacer is formed by the dropping of the liquid, it is possible to mechanically form the spacer by the scanning with the automatic dropping device. Thereby, it is possible to accurately position the spacer.
According to the example embodiment, it is possible to accurately position the spacer and the optical sheet in the display apparatus.